For You
by CarylorisitDarol
Summary: The newly 18 Beth Greene is a kind girl she won't judge a person by what others think so she happily takes on the job of caring for Merle Dixon. What happens when Merle tries to use his Dixon charm on the girl? Rated M for profanity and possible (yeah probably gonna happen) smut. Also possible CARYL bits!
1. For You

Beth stood with Carol folding laundry. She watched as Daryl entered with another man. She could tell this man was older and she honestly had no idea who he was until she looked down at the metal contraption that was where here right hand should have been. She locked eyes with the man for a moment before she quickly turned to Carol her cheeks hot with a blush. She lightly nudged the short haired woman.

"Hey Carol is that Daryl's older brother?" Beth asked.

Carol looked up and sat Merle Dixon and turned back to Beth. "Yes the one and the only." Carol mumbled.

Beth frowned, Carol was not usually a very judgmental woman but her tone was very much so. "What's so wrong with him anyway? No one seems to like him…"

"He is just… just very different then Daryl. I mean sure Daryl doesn't come off as the kindest man when you first meet him but once you get to know him he's a kind man. As for Merle he just stays rude even if you get to know him." Carol explained.

"Well rude or not he looked like he had some bad injuries I'm going to go clean them off and treat them. Maggie can help you finish the laundry."

Beth went and grabbed the first aid kit and a clean washcloth. She saw the stares as she walked into Merle's cell but she remembered what her daddy told her. He told her that she shouldn't be judging people just because of what others thought of them that it wasn't something God would do. She entered the cell and looked at the man who was covered in dirt and blood.

"Hello my name is Beth." She said sweetly with a small smile.

"Well nice to meet you sugar… Merle Dixon." Merle said he looked her over quickly then looked back at her smiling face, "Anyway I can help you?"

"Oh I saw that you had some bad cuts. I figured that I would treat them for you if that's alright."

"That is more than alright sugar I would be in your debt."

Beth laughed a little at what he said and realized that her cheeks were a little pink. She felt silly getting giddy over the little compliments and blushing as well. She went out and got a bucket of water then she sat on the edge of Merle's bed in front of him. She dipped the cloth in the cool water and started to wipe the dirt and blood off of his face. She started to rub some dirt off of his cheek and looked up into his eyes they made her want to melt into a puddle. Beth quickly shook these thoughts from her mind. This man had to be almost as old as he daddy. She finished cleaning his face then carefully picked up one of his arms and started to clean it off then treated his wounds.

Merle just sat and watched the young girl that treated his wounds. She was a gorgeous girl that was for sure blonde hair, big blue eyes, and of course other things about her were fine as well. He tried to remind himself that this girl had to be underage, she looked it. He felt her soft hands against his rough dirty skin and just observed her as she finished cleaning his arm.

"I have to go get clean water I'll be right back." Beth said. She grabbed the bucket and left.

Merle nodded to the girl and smiled then watched the view as she left his cell. Merle wasn't a religious man at all but damn he was praying to God that this girl wasn't underage. His dirty old mind wandered as Beth came back and finished cleaning and treating his wounds.

"Alright you should be good for today. I'll come back tomorrow and check on your wounds again." Beth told him.

"I'm looking forward to it, blue eyes." Merle told her.

Beth giggled again, "Wait I thought I was sugar?"

"Nah ladies as pretty as you deserve to have their own nicknames." Merle told her.

Beth giggled again, damn Merle loved the way that the girl laughed. "Alright I'll see you tomorrow Merle." She said as she left the cell.

"See tomorrow, Blue Eyes."

**(Okay sorry this was crap but I mean we have to start somewhere right? Thank you very much for reading love you lots! ~Jenn)**


	2. Sweet Dreams

Merle sat back on the bed in his cell and looked at Beth's backside; damn what a view it defiantly brought some thoughts to his dirty old mind. He was getting engrossed in those thoughts when suddenly he heard footsteps. He realized they were coming closer and he looked up to see none other than Daryl walk into his cell.

"Well hey Darlina! Finally come to pay your big bro a visit. How's life treating ya?" Merle asked.

"I don't want to talk with you about my life Merle I want to ask what the hell that was." Daryl snarled to his brother.

Merle pretended to play dumb, "Now whatever do you mean by that little brother?"

"You know damn well what I mean! Flirting with Hershel's daughter are you insane?" He asked his tone hushed so none of the others would hear.

"Well she's 18 ain't she?" Merle asked.

"Well yes but I mean Merle it's just stu-"

Merle cut off his little brother a mischievous sparkle in his eye, "Well then Daryl it is her choice besides I ain't fucking the girl or marrying her it's just some harmless flirting. I don't plan on doing it in front of her daddy either don't worry." He rolled his eyes; did Daryl think he was an idiot? Merle knew if the old man caught Merle flirting he would have his head.

"Alright just… just don't too anything too damn stupid." Daryl said to his brother.

"Oh Darlina it is my nature to do stupid shit." Merle said with a smirk.

Daryl chuckled, "Yeah I know grew up with ya didn't I? I'll talk to you later Merle."

"See ya later little bro." Merle said and watched his brother leave then he lay back in his bed.

Merle wondered if he really should listen to his brother and stay away from Beth. He was weighing the cons of flirting with this girl. The only thing he could honestly think of was her daddy and well maybe the girl's sister as well she had some fire in her. Those things would only happen if Merle got caught with his flirting. The pros though he could think of a lot of those her smile, her sweet little voice, her pretty blue eyes, her nice little ass, and the list went on and on in his head.

Merle realized he had gotten lost in this thought but what if the girl really didn't want to flirt with him? What if she was just being kind and taking pity to the older man? It would make sense seeing as how kind of a girl she was. He had to know for sure before he even thought about flirting with this girl. He got out of his bed and exited his cell. He walked out to the group and acted as if he was just stretching a bit. He went and spoke with a few people just little chit chat and he could see from the corner his eye Beth trying to catch his gaze from time to time.

Beth looked over at Merle for a moment and saw his smile realizing he had seen her looking. She started to blush a little then the girl picked Judith back up and started to feed her a bottle. She was trying to focus her attention on the little girl. She had finally gotten her attention to Judith when she felt a hand brush over her ass. She jumped slightly and looked over her shoulder to see Merle had passed. She started to blush again then looked back at Judith. Was that on purpose? It had to be on purpose.

Merle almost laughed out loud at Beth's reaction but he restrained himself. The way she was so fidgety and nervous after the touch she had to have feelings for him as well. He spoke with Rick for a few minutes and then after getting a glare from Daryl he headed back to his cell. He sat on the bed knowing he wouldn't be able to talk to Beth again until she came to his cell the next day. He took off his boots then pulled off his shirt. He was about to lay in bed when he heard the cell door open again. He groaned, who the hell was coming to bother him this time?

Merle looked up and saw the tiny blonde Beth standing in the doorway of his cell. He smirked a bit she couldn't get enough of him could she? He didn't bother putting his shirt back on as he sat up and looked over at the girl.

"Hey blue eyes did you need something?" Merle asked

"I-I ummm." Beth stuttered out but she was very distracted by the fact he was shirtless her cheeks heated up and she stared at his bare chest for a moment his sexy arms. She shook those thoughts quickly from her head but she knew they would be lingering in her mind even after she left his cell. "Oh sorry I just wanted to make sure that you didn't need anything before I went to sleep. Like if your cuts were hurting or something." That was a terrible excuse but it was the best Beth could come up with when he had her mind scrambled.

"Oh is that so? Nah I'm fine blue eyes thanks for asking though." Merle told her.

Beth nodded, "Alright well then I'll see you later Merle good night." She then turned and started to head out of the cell.

"Hey blue eyes?" Merle called out.

"Yeah?" Beth said. She turned back to see Merle in only his boxers now which made her face heat up even more.

"Sweet dreams." Merle said with a wink.

"Y-Yeah you too." Beth said before she quickly left the cell hearing Merle chuckle as she scurried off.


	3. Suprise Visit

Merle woke in the middle of the night when he heard crying. He groaned and sat up and rubbed his face. He listened realizing it was the baby. He got out of bed and headed towards the restroom. He went and took a piss then on his way back he realized the crying had stopped. He looked up and saw Beth walking back and forth in front of her cell rocking the baby. Merle groaned damnit why did he have to see her? She was still in her sleeping clothes which was a sports bra and tight little shorts. He felt the bulge growing in his boxers. His gaze lingered at her nice little ass and he realized she would see him any second.

Merle quickly turned and headed back into his cell, he would be fine with seeing her except for the hard on that he now had he knew that would be hard to explain to the girl. He went and laid down quickly and pulled a blanket over himself. He tried to get it down thinking about anything that would turn him off but he was having no such luck.

Beth finally calmed down the little girl and after she finished her bottle Beth burped the baby. She leaned over to lay her down then heard something. She saw Merle quickly entering his cell weird she hadn't heard him leave it. She made sure Judith was sound asleep then she headed over to Merle's cell. She stood in the doorway but quickly turned her head at the sight. "Oh-Oh my gosh I'm so sorry." She whispered. She had caught Merle Dixon masturbating.

Merle had to relieve the pain of the erection some way so of course he had chosen to masturbate. He was able to keep it quiet he knew that no one in the cell block would even know especially since they were all asleep. He shut his eyes just imagining the pretty little blonde. He heard a voice, wait was it hers, good god it couldn't be hers. He opened his eyes and saw it was Beth who was turning away. Shit shit out of all of the people who could have walked in he would have rather Jesus Fucking Christ walk in anyone but Beth. He quickly pulled up his boxers.

"I-I'm so sorry Beth I didn't mean for you to see that." Merle said as he pulled on his shirt and walked over to her.

Beth looked at her feet trying to hide the fact that her whole face had to be bright red from embarrassment, "N-No it's okay. I mean it's your cell you can do what you want in there. I should have knocked first or something." She told him.

Merle nodded, "Yeah well umm hey Blue Eyes? Can we please just pretend that didn't happen? Don't want things to be weird between us…." Merle told her.

Beth nodded, "Umm yeah of course nothing happened I saw nothing." Her mind was screaming at her, of course something happened Beth you saw it!

"Alright that's good I'll see you in the morning Blue Eyes. Go get some rest." Merle said kissing her forehead. Wait had he just done that? Had tough old Merle Dixon just given a girl a kiss on the forehead, he had to have a fever or something because the real Merle would never do that crap.

"Goodnight again Merle." Beth said. She leaned up and kissed his cheek before she headed back to her cell.

Merle watched her leave and smiled a bit, "Good night Blue Eyes." He mumbled as she left. Merle then headed out to the bathrooms to go finish what he had been doing. He now knew not to do it in his cell to do it somewhere more hidden. He didn't want that to happen ever again.

Beth went and laid down on her bed. She gently put her fingertips up to where Merle had kissed her and she smiled little. She then looked up and watched Merle walk past towards the restrooms, his erection very obvious in his boxers. She shook the thoughts obviously her heart and the space between her legs were telling her to follow the man to the restroom and help him with his little problem. Though tonight like she always did Beth decided to listen to her brain and just get some rest. She turned and laid her head on her pillow and shut her eyes drifting off.

**Thank you so much for reading I hope you enjoyed it!**


	4. Don't Mess This UP Dixon

**Oh my goodness thank you guys sooo much! Reviews, faves, followers it makes me so happy I could sing :) anyways thank you for reading here is the next chapter of For You.**

Strong muscular arms and damn fine abs oh those arms wrapped around her tiny frame holding her close his lips against her soft neck planting kissing, even the occasional little bite but nothing serious. Then he took her to the bed and laid her down his hand sliding slowly down her body touching every curve enough to make a girl moan. "Beth! Beth hello you in there?" Maggie called out to her sister.

Beth was snapped back from her fantasy and looked over at her sister, "Sorry what?"

Maggie raised a brow, "I just asked if you were going to make breakfast or if I should… Is everything okay Beth?"

Beth nodded, "Yeah sorry did a bit of day dreaming I guess." She then giggled a little, oh if Maggie knew what thoughts were running through her innocent sisters mind. "Yeah I'll make breakfast sorry."

Beth moved and started to make the group some breakfast. She finished making the food and watched as the group's members slowly started to exit cells and head down for food. Beth started to serve everyone plates of food. She then got everyone served and ate realizing Merle hadn't come down.

"Hey Carol I'm going to go give Merle some breakfast mind starting clean up without me?" Beth asked.

"You cooked I'll clean up." Carol told her with a smile handing the girl a plate with the last of food to her.

Beth took the plate and thanked Carol. She then headed up to Merle's cell. She looked in and saw that the man was still asleep. She walked over and gently nudged his shoulder. His eyes quickly opened and he grabbed her wrist in defense. He realized it was her and let go, rubbing his face.

"Blue Eyes you can't go doing that could'a snapped your wrist or something." Merle said as he slowly sat up.

"I know sorry I should have said something first… I just came to wake you. Brought some breakfast." Beth said holding out the plate to Merle.

Merle smiled and took the plate, "Thanks sweetheart… hey would you mind checking my cuts and stuff while you're up here? You know to save you the time."

Beth nodded, "Yeah of course."

Beth then sat down on Merle's bed across from him. Merle set down the plate to his side and let Beth take a hold of one of his arms. She gently held it in her hand, so damn muscular no wonder he didn't wear sleeves. She tried to shake these thoughts from her mind as she unwrapped and checked all of his wounds. She kept her mind on mending his cuts but was pulled away from it when Merle spoke.

"Look…. Beth about last night." Merle said as he looked down at the girl.

Beth looked up at Merle, "I thought we were going to pretend it didn't happen?" She raised a brow.

"Well yeah but I mean I am sorry you just looked so nice that I couldn't-" Merle said but stopped himself, had that just come out of his mouth? Had he just admitted he had been masturbating to thoughts of her, he had fucked up bad this time.

"You were thinking about me?" Beth asked quietly, her face starting to heat up with a blush.

"God damn- look I'm sorry. I'm not some nasty ole pervert or somethin' you were just wearing those shorts and I… You're just a really pretty girl is all." Merle knew none of this was helping his case. She would probably go running to her daddy telling him about the crazy old pervert. Beth opened her mouth and Merle braced himself for the worst, he would probably be out on his ass within a half hour.

"You don't have to apologize Merle… I'm just very new to this. Jimmy and I never did much we didn't really like each other in that sort of way. But I think I might like you in that sort of way Merle." Beth said biting her lip.

Merle had a shocked look on his face, "Really sugar? I mean you could do a lot better pretty girl like yourself."

"I-I don't know Merle I'm really confused but the way you make me feel…." Beth said her voice trailing off.

"Why don't you go to the restrooms once everyone is asleep tonight and we can figure out exactly what those feelings of yours are." Merle said.

Beth nodded, "O-Okay Merle."

"Relax sugar and I'll see you tonight." Merle said.

Beth nodded and she stood and headed out of Merle's cell. Merle watched her leave and smiled a bit. He then started to eat his food thinking about later that night. He wasn't going to take it too fast he didn't want to mess up with this girl. He knew she would freak out and tell someone if he did but that wasn't his only reasoning. He wanted this to go right not to mess up with this girl; she was too perfect for that. He would have had a very very slim chance with a gorgeous girl like her before the apocalypse and he thought any chance of it happening was gone. He couldn't mess it up, in case he fell in love with the pretty little blue eyed girl.


	5. No Judgement

Carol and Beth stood together washing the dishes after dinner. Beth knew that soon enough she would be with Merle so she was a bit nervous. She looked over at Carol for a moment smiling a little as she saw her looking over at Daryl. They had been like that for a while with little glances and smiles they thought no one noticed but everyone did.

"Umm Carol?" Beth said.

Carol looked over at the girl, "Yes Beth?"

"C-Can I talk to you in private?" Beth asked.

Carol nodded, "Of course dishes are done anyways." Carol then walked with Beth out into the prison yard, sitting on the bleachers with the girl. "Now what do you want to talk about?"

"I want to know if what I tell you can stay between the two of us." Beth said.

"Of course you can trust me Beth." Carol said taking her hand.

"Not my sister, not Glenn, not my dad." Beth said.

"None of them now tell me sweetheart what's troubling you." Carol said with a worried look.

"Do you… do you love Daryl?" Beth asked.

Carol was surprised but she nodded, "Yes I think I really do love him Beth why do you ask?"

"I just… I don't know. How do you know that you love him?" Beth asked.

"Well there isn't a sure fire way to know that you're in love with someone Beth. With Daryl though… I don't know he just makes me feel so safe. With Ed I didn't feel safe I was walking on egg shells trying so hard not say the wrong thing or give him a funny look. With Daryl I can realize who I am as a person, he doesn't want me to be someone else to try and isolate me from friends or anything like that."

Beth just nodded and looked up at woman.

"Sorry I didn't answer your question really Beth. There is no light bulb turning on sort of moment with love. You just… honestly sweetheart I don't know how to describe it. Why do you think you're in love?" Carol asked.

Beth shrugged, "I honestly don't know I think I have feelings for him."

"Well discuss it with him I mean Carl is a good kid and I think he has a little crush on you so it should be fi-" Carol said but Beth cut her off.

"Wait you think it…. You think it's Carl! No no no not at all the kids like a little brother to me besides he is 6 years younger than me." Beth said laughing softly. She probably shouldn't have made the comment about age. Merle was probably at least twice her age if not more.

"Oh really? Oh well then umm who is it sweetheart?" Carol asked.

Beth started to feel nervous her heart racing this was a mistake she was going to tell daddy or do something to Merle. "N-No one never mind Carol forget I asked."

Carol gently squeezed Beth's hand, "He's older then it's okay. I promise between you and me no judgment and I won't tell your father."

Beth looked up at Carol examining her face and realizing she could trust this woman. "Merle." She whispered.

Carol was shocked, out of anyone Merle Dixon? She remembered her promise not to judge so she just squeezed Beth's hand again. "If you ever need to talk about any of it you just come to me alright? But promise me something if you two want to tryin anything like… sexually that you will be careful. I can have Daryl go get myself condoms on his next run and give some to you alright?"

"It's not like that yet but thank you Carol." Beth said with a small smile.

"Of course sweetheart I'll be here for you." Carol said.

Beth smiled and threw her arms around the woman and hugged her tightly. Beth was so grateful to have someone like Carol in her life. If she had tried to tell Maggie or her dad any of this they would not have been as understanding.

**Okay sorry I've been holding off on the smut I know but next chapter we will get at least a little taste of it not sure how much yet but I'll start writing as soon as I finish TWD comic volume 5! Love you keep the review coming!**


	6. Nice and Slow

Beth had been sitting on her bed and she slowly got up and headed to the restrooms. Merle had told her to wait about 15 minutes after he headed to the restroom to go. She knew everyone was asleep and it had been long enough so she got up. She headed out of her room and to the restroom. She swore she could hear her heart beating in her ears the thought of this all made her feel nervous. She opened and closed the bathroom door and looked up seeing Merle leaning against the counter.

"Mind locking the door blue eyes? You know privacy." Merle said.

Beth nodded and she turned and locked the door. She took in a deep breath but tried to keep it pretty quiet. Merle watched her and sighed she was nervous and he could tell. Was this wrong? He promised himself that he wouldn't take anything too far he didn't want to hurt this sweet girl. Beth walked over and Merle gently brushed his fingertips over her cheek.

"Blue Eyes are you nervous? You don't need to be okay we won't take it any farther then you want to. You tell me when you're done okay?" Merle said.

Beth nodded as she looked up at the man, "Alright Merle."

Merle smiled and leaned down and kissed the girl. He then shook his head and moved wrapping his arm around her and lifted her up onto the counter and sat her on the edge. He gently rubbed her arm with his good hand and smiled. He then moved into the space between her legs and started to kiss her again. Beth kissed him back and her arms moved around his neck, she felt his hand snaking around her waist.

They spent some time just holding each other and kissing before Beth felt Merle's tongue slide over her bottom lip. When he gained entrance Merle searched her mouth with his tongue and he heard her let out a small moan. Damn this girl even a little bit of kissing with her made him feel all hot and bothered. He then pulled away from her and started to kiss down her neck. Beth gasped and moaned softly tilting her head to the side.

Merle smirked a bit, he loved hearing her moan. He kept kissing until he found her sweet spot then he nipped at it and sucked a little being careful not to leave marks. As Beth caught her breath Merle moved and took off her shirt. Beth helped him throwing it to the side then she started to undo buttons on his shirt and pushed it off. Merle stopped them and looked at her for a moment. Her creamy white skin shone in the moonlight just begging to be touched. Her skin was a contrast from the lavender colored that covered her perky breasts. He took in her figure and just smiled a little. Beth looked at Merle she had expected him to look good shirtless but definitely not this good. His arms were very strong and muscular just like in her fantasy and he had well defined abs. She saw no imperfections on Merle's body except for a handful of scars littered on him.

After a few moments of the two of them just taking the other in their lips crashed together. They kissed each other very hungrily and full of need. Beth wrapped her arms back around Merle's neck and her legs were wrapped around his waist. Merle moved his good hand and unclasped her bra. He carefully massaged the perky breasts one at a time then his lips left hers and traveled down her body. He finally found her nipples and took one in his mouth sucking on it until it was hard. He smirked against her flesh at her sounds of pleasure before he moved on to the other nipple sucking on it until it was hard before his lips found hers again, hand knotting into her blonde hair that was now out of its ponytail.

The two went at it kissing frantically and hands wandering around bare flesh for some time. The two then pulled away and each took a few breaths. Both took deep breaths and looked at each other. Merle watched as Beth took her breaths her chest slowly rising and falling. He gently rubbed her thighs as they sat a comfortable silence hanging over them.

"Was that too much for one night Blue Eyes?" Merle asked.

Beth shook her head, "It was just enough… for me anyways but was it enough for you?"

Merle shrugged, "It was more than enough Blue Eyes I am fine with just this alright?"

"Thank you Merle… I never did anything with Jimmy so this is nice." Beth told him.

Merle nodded, "And Blue Eyes we will take it as slow as you need to alright?"

Beth smiled and kissed him, "Thank you Merle slow is nice…." She then pulled on her bra and shirt before starting to leave. She looked back at him, "For now." She then unlocked the door and headed back to her cell.

Merle watched the girl leave and he chuckled a bit before he pulled on his shirt. She may look like a little angel on that outside but that girl was quiet the little mischievous thing on the inside and Merle could definitely get used to that.

**Haven't written smut in forever so my skills aren't the best. I will defiantly brush up on them and give you more smut very soon! Also I will be adding maybe a few more oneshots and I have another story idea but check out my oneshot it's called Baby Mine. Anyways time to stop promoting and just start writing the next chapter I love you all see you next chapter bye!**


	7. No One Will Hear

**I am so sorry that I am just now updating! I couldn't find inspiration for this next chapter so it may be a bit short. If you have any suggestions for what happens next just message me on here on tumblr I am up for suggestions. **

Merle and Beth treated the next day like it was nothing new. They could not let things look different even though things really were. Merle left his cell and headed down with the rest of the group to get some breakfast. He took a plate from Beth fingers barely brushing as she handed the plate to him.

"Thank you very much." Merle said.

Beth smiled, "Of course." She then went back to serving everyone breakfast.

Merle sat and ate his food. He looked over at Beth from time to time he honestly wanted to just stare at her but he knew someone would catch him. He loved everything about this girl her pretty pale skin, blonde hair, blue eyes, nice little ass, perky tits, and his list could go on and on. He wished that he could have gone farther with her last night but he knew that she would have pushed him away if they had.

Later that day after dishes were done and chores as well the group was just doing things by themselves having some much needed quiet time. Beth had offered to take Judith to let the others rest for a while. She sat with the little girl in her arms on the stairs. Beth rocked Judith and quietly sang to her. Merle had been walking past and he saw Beth with the little girl. He smiled and walked over to her.

"You know you are really good with her Beth." Merle told the girl.

Beth looked up at him and smiled, "Oh well thank you very much Merle."

"You were even better last night." Merle said with a smirk.

Beth blushed bright red then she went and put Judith in her crib and walked back over. "You can't go saying things like that people will hear you."

"Nah they're all asleep they won't hear me talking about how great you looked last night… how great it was to kiss you." Merle said with a smirk.

Beth blushed even more then laughed softly and hit his arm, "You're horrible."

"You know you love it." Merle told her.

Beth smirked back at him, "Maybe I do…"

"Good then I will see you tonight won't I? We'll go to the guard tower this time so we can make more noise." Merle said winking at her.

Beth laughed softly, "Whatever you say Merle…. You're lucky that everyone is sleeping or my sister would skin you alive."

"Yeah yeah I know but trust me we're good." Merle told her. "I'll see you tonight."

The two both headed back to their cells. Beth had decided to take a bit of a nap while Judith napped and Merle was polishing his knife. Glenn had been heading inside after watch. He walked in pale faced as the two left. He had heard every word.


	8. Grab Her!

Glenn quickly headed back to he and Maggie's cell his mind racing had he really just heard that? Oh god Merle Dixon was having sex with sweet innocent little Beth. He stopped and squeezed his eyes shut tightly but the picture of Merle and Beth having sex would be forever engraved in his mind it made him feel ill. He opened his eyes and headed back to the cell he needed to lay down a bit.

Maggie was sitting up in the bed waiting for Glenn as he walked in she smiled, "Hey babe."

Glenn smiled weakly, "Oh hey Maggie…." He laid down in the bed next to her.

Maggie moved and laid down looking over at him, "What's wrong sweetheart? You like you've seen a ghost."

"Worse." Glenn mumbled as he held her close and rubbed her back.

"Well what can be worse than that? Well besides the walkers but you have seen enough of them that they don't faze you anymore." Maggie said as she tried to read Glenn's face.

"It's nothing why don't we just get some rest?" Glenn begged as he held her. He did not want to have to deal with Maggie being all wound up and pissed off.

"Glenn Allan Rhee I swear to god I will never sleep with you again if you don't tell me I will never have sex with you again." Maggie said in an angered hushed tone.

Glenn groaned, Maggie was good at keeping her promises and this would be no exception. He rubbed his face before he let go of her and sat up watching her sit up as well. "I…I overheard a conversation."

"Who was having this conversation?" Maggie asked.

"Your sister…." Glenn said.

"…And? My sister doesn't talk to herself." Maggie said.

"Merle." Glenn said.

"Oh well what sort of conversation was this?" Maggie asked trying to keep her cool. She had never liked the man but for all Maggie knew they could have been talking about yoga or something.

"They are planning… to go have sex in the guard tower tonight." Glenn said.

Glenn watched as Maggie's face went from calm to infuriated. "What did you just say?" Maggie said in a very angered quiet tone.

"That they were making plans to have sex tonight…" Glenn said scared to see what happened next.

"And this isn't just one of your jokes is it?" Maggie asked. Glenn shook his head no.

"Oh my god… I am going to fucking KILL THAT MAN." Maggie said.

She then got out of the bed and headed off towards Merle's cell. Glenn was in shock and realized what was happening and he quickly got out of the bed.

"Shit shit someone grab Maggie now!" Glenn called out.

Rick who had been standing by grabbed Maggie by her waist and pulled her tight to him. Her legs were still moving and she was squirming and punching trying to get out of Rick's grasp. She knew he was stronger but she was on a mission.

"Let me go! I have to fucking beat his brains out." Maggie said in a very angry snarling voice.

By the time Maggie had finished speaking everyone had heads poking out of cells watching to see what would happen. Beth watched her sister with a mortified look on her face, what was she going on about? Maggie saw Merle standing in the doorway of his cell and pointed at him.

"You sick fuck you are having sex with my sister I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR THROAT OUT I SWEAR TO GOD I'M GONNA KILL YOU MERLE DIXON YOU BASTARD." Maggie said.

"Maggie stop calm down I am not having sex with Merle!" Beth said.

Maggie looked at her sister, "You are lyin' Glenn heard you talking to him about having sex in the guard tower tonight! Beth sweetheart is he forcin' you? Does he have some black mail on you or something?"

That comment made Merle's blood boil he really was not good enough for Beth in the eyes of crazy big sister? He got into a shouting match with her. He even got closer to the point where Glenn, Michonne, AND Rick had to hold her back as the two screamed angry things at each other. Beth pleaded at them to stop but her begging was not heard over the sound of the two yelling. Beth reached over and grabbed Rick's hand gun from his holster and pointed it in the air and pulled the trigger. As the shot rang through the air all eyes went to the tiny blonde holding the gun. Beth put the gun back in the holster then looked at everyone.

"Now that I have you attention I want you all to stop right now. I do not want two people I care about tearing each other limb from limb because of me and yes before you make a comment that means Merle too Maggie! I honestly don't see what is so wrong with it I mean Merle makes me happy don't you want me to be happy!" Beth said.

"But he is what 3 or 4 times older then you!" Maggie said, the others no longer had to hold her since her focus was on her sister.

"So? Daddy was older than my mother by some years and they were very happy… Carol is older than Daryl and they're happy. Why is it so wrong for me to be happy." Beth said her eyes welling up with tears.

"But sweetheart… what about Jimmy I thought you love him." Hershel said, the first thing the man had said in the whole mess.

Beth shook her head, "I didn't love him daddy….. Daddy he was gay. He was scared to tell his parents so he pretended to date me to make them happy until he went away to college. He was like a brother not a boyfriend…. Not anywhere close to what I feel for Merle."

"Oh… well sweetheart this is a lot to take in for one day why don't we all go lay down and rest a bit more than we can discuss it once everyone has cleared heads and has relaxed a bit?" Hershel said.

Beth nodded and wiped her eyes. Hershel looked over at Maggie who just nodded. "Now go back to your cells alright?" Hershel said.

Beth nodded at her father and watched as everyone started to head back to their own cells. She locked eyes with Merle for a moment. She have him an apologetic look and he gave one in return. Beth turned and walked back to her cell laying down in her bed and shutting her eyes for a while.

**I know lots of people do Hershel freaks out over it but I don't know I feel like Maggie would freak out way more. Hope you guys like it I mean I stayed up until 3am writing it! If you didn't then I mean hey it's 3am I'm tired. Haha anyways I will see you next chapter! **


	9. Stop it You Two

**I'm sorry I have been in a foul mood all week and honestly if I had started any sooner I might have just killed off all the characters. Anyways here is the next installment hope you like it!**

Beth woke up and rubbed her eyes as she slowly sat up. She then stood and stretched for a moment before leaving her cell. She longingly glanced over at Merle's cell for a few moments before heading to her father's cell. She lightly tapped her knuckles on the cell bars before entering. Hershel sat on his bed with his legs hanging over the edge. He was tending to some slight infection on his leg. When he heard his daughter he pulled down the pant leg and smiled at her.

"Hey Beth…. Would you like to sit with me?" He asked.

Beth nodded and took a seat next to her father on the bed, "Daddy… you're not angry with me are you?"

"You are 18 years old, Beth. In society before this all happened you would be considered an adult and in this society you have matured past your years. While I'm unsure how to feel about all of this I know that you are mature enough to make decisions for yourself."

Beth smiled and hugged her father, "Thank you so much."

"You're joking right! She is still a kid dad." A voice said. Both Greene's looked up to see Maggie standing in the doorway of the cell.

"No I'm not Maggie you heard Dad I am an adult, I can make the decisions that I want to!" Beth told her sister as she got up and walked over to her.

"That's bullshit!" Maggie called out.

"Maggie! Watch your langue." Hershel warned his daughter.

"No dad I will not stand by while you okay my little sister sleeping with that disgusting old racist. I mean come on you could do so much better think of Jimmy. He just wants you for sex Beth that is all men like him want" Maggie told her sister.

Beth shook her head, "In case you didn't notice not many eligible men lined up waiting for me and Jimmy is _dead_ Maggie! He has been for a while now. Merle makes me feel happy something even Jimmy didn't me feel like that but Merle does don't you understand?"

"What I understand is that some sick old pervert is taking advantage of my naiive little sister. So you know what Beth if Daddy won't do it then I will. I forbid you to spend your time with Merle, Beth!" Maggie angrily told her sister.

"You are not my mother you are not even my full sister I will not let you try and tell me what to do! Also Maggie he has not tried to me have sex with him even onc-" Beth said.

Hershel moved and finally just stood between his two daughters, "That is enough you two you're sisters and family is all we have in times like these. I want you both to make up and discuss this like adults."

"I only will if she apologizes to me… and to Merle!" Beth told her father.

"I would rather jump in a pit of walkers then apologize to that racist fuck. Besides Beth you said it yourself we're not even really sisters." Maggie told her sister.

"Fine by me I don't need you in my life!" Beth said.

"Then leave." Maggie said through clenched teeth.

Beth started to cry and quickly rushed from her father's cell. She went to her cell for a few minutes and cried. She then got up and walked quickly past Hershel's cell and straight to Merle's. She opened the cell door and walked in to see Merle polishing his knife. Merle looked up at the girl with a confused look.

"Angel have you been crying?" Merle asked as he set down the rag and walked over to him.

"Y-Yeah." Beth told him.

Merle sighed and wrapped his arms around the girl, "What can I do to help?"

"There is something you can do." Beth said.

"Sure what is it?" Merle asked.

"You can leave with me tonight." Beth told him.


	10. The Plan

"Leave? Now why would you want to leave?" Merle asked the blonde in his arms with a concerned look.

"Merle they just…. They treat me like a child and I am so tired of it." Beth told him.

"Yeah and having a tantrum then leaving is going to make then see you as an adult?"

Beth looked up at Merle for a moment and stubbornly crossed her arms over her chest, "I am going whether or not you go with me Merle do you really want me on my own?"

Merle rubbed his face having no idea how to respond, "Well fine sugar I guess we're gonna leave tonight."

Beth smiled and leaned over kissing Merle's cheek with a sweet smile on her face. "Good I knew you would understand…. I'm going to see about making everyone dinner then pack."

Merle nodded and watched as the girl left. The man's mind started to race he had no idea what to do but he knew the two of them leaving with no notice was not an option. Daryl left Carol's cell with a small chuckle as he looked back at the woman. Daryl got lost in thoughts of that night when he looked in his brother's cell. Daryl saw the distressed look on Merle's face and realized something had gone down. Daryl did not want to deal with this at the moment he would much rather grab the dinner and head back to Carol's cell but this was his brother. Daryl walked in and Merle's eyes went up to his brother.

"What happened Merle?" Daryl asked.

"Nothing." Merle mumbled as he rubbed one of his temples, damn he missed having two hands.

"Whole lot of nothing." Daryl told him.

Merle chuckled and looked up at his little brother, "Ya ain't the same stupid little kid anymore are ya? It's just Beth…. I guess she got in a fight or somethin' and she wants to leave. She told me that she is leaving and if I don't go with her she will just leave by herself. I don't know what the hell to do!"

"Well tell her dad that's what you do ya dumbass now come on I'll go with you so he doesn't kick your ass." Daryl told his brother with a smirk.

Merle rolled his eyes and he got up and he and Daryl walked to Hershel's cell. They made sure that Beth was busy with cooking before they discussed the subject. Hershel was not angered by what his daughter wanted to do but he was a bit hurt. Hershel came to the realization that this was just a bit of rebelling on Beth's side so the three made up a plan. That night the Dixon brothers would leave the camp with Beth and let her have a few days of freedom. Once Beth had felt enough freedom and become home sick they would take her back things would go back to normal. They would have everyone in on the idea except for two people, Glenn and Maggie. Merle did not even want to think about what would happen when they got back, not to Beth but to him. While Merle was a big man he was still a bit afraid of the little spitfire of a girl, though he would never admit it to anyone.

"Now you keep my daughter safe you hear me if you don't come back with her in one piece." Hershel stopped his sentence not even wanting to think about that but he gave Merle a serious look. "I may be a good Christian man, Merle, that does not mean that I won't kill you. Beth is one of the few things I have left."

Merle nodded, "I understand completely Hershel. She will have the two of us so she will be very safe.

Hershel nodded and watched as the Dixon brothers left his cell. Daryl looked at his brother, "Alright I have to go tell Carol the plan. Just come get us tonight when everyone's asleep."

"Wait did you just say us? Daryl, do you seriously have to bring the old lady with you everywhere you go?" Merle asked.

"As a matter of fact I do Merle because she is my lady and you're dreaming if you think I'll spend a day away from her. Let alone a week." Daryl told his brother before retreating to Carol's cell.

Merle watched his brother in disbelief, had his baby brother really just said that? Merle chuckled and shook his head before walking down to the rest of the group. He gave a kind smile to Beth before sitting and talking with Rick.


	11. Say Goodbye

Merle walked into Beth's cell. He saw the girl putting things into a backpack. He was surprised how determined the girl was to go through with the plan. He cleared his throat to get Beth's attention. Beth looked up and smiled at Merle closing her bag and setting it down.

"Hey Merle, do you need something?" She asked.

"Oh no I'm fine I just wanted to talk to you about leaving is all." He said sitting down on the bed next to her.

"Oh do you want to back out of it? I understand if you want to…" Beth said biting her lip.

"Nah not that at all but I told Daryl about us leaving and he wants to go too and so does his lady." Merle told her.

Beth was unsure of how to respond to that. She wanted to trust that it would all go well but what if they told Hershel before they could leave? Beth quickly shook the thoughts from her mind; everything would go fine and soon enough.

"That's fine." Beth said before leaning over and kissing his cheek.

Beth went through the rest of the day like it was normal, taking care of Judith and doing chores. She was under the impression that no one knew what was going to happen but in reality everyone but Maggie and Glenn knew. Everyone tried to keep the day as normal as possible but something felt very weird to Beth. She figured it was just nerves so she thought nothing of it. That night everyone headed to bed a bit earlier than usual exhausted from the day.

As soon as everyone was asleep Beth got out of her bed. She grabbed her bag and walked out to the prison yard. When she got there the three were waiting for her. Merle smiled and kissed Beth's forehead when she walked up to them.

"Now are you positive that you want to do this Angel?" Merle asked looking down at Beth.

Beth looked at the prison for a minute then back at Merle, "Yes I want to… I want to leave."

Merle had hoped the girl would come to her senses and just go back inside but no luck. He saw the look on her face, it would be a day or two before she cracked. They would be home before the week was over and Merle knew it.

"Alright then I guess it is time for us to head out sweetheart. We'll find somewhere close by to stay for the night." Merle told her.

The group walked up to the hole in the fence and one at a time they went through it until they were all out and headed towards the woods. Beth looked back at the prison one last time before quickly catching up with everyone else.

**I'm sorry that it took so long and you only got a short chapter but this a transition into the journey outside of the prison!**


	12. Not as Planned

Night had almost fallen by the time the group found somewhere to stay. A cabin sat nestled in the Georgia woods it had more than enough room to fit the four of them. After a quick sweep they headed to separate rooms. Carol and Daryl took the guest bedroom and Merle happily took the master bedroom with Beth. The four sat in the living area together and ate dinner. Just like the rest of the trip had been dinner was relatively quiet, no one really knew what to say. Beth and Carol cleaned things up then the two couples headed their separate ways.

Merle walked with Beth into the bedroom and sat on the edge of the bed. "So Angel how do you like this all so far?" He asked.

"I-I am loving it, Merle. The freedom is so… amazing." Beth told him but that wasn't true she wanted to go back to the prison.  
"Well I'm happy ya feel that way but I mean if you want we can always turn back." Merle suggested.

Beth shook her head, "No need to go anywhere I think this place is perfect." It was close enough to the prison that they would be able to go back after a day or two.

Merle smiled and kissed the girls temple. He could tell she was homesick he was right it would not be very long at all. "Well I am going to get ready for bed."

"Yeah I think that I will get ready too." Beth told him.

Merle took off his boots and his arm contraption laying it on the table. He was relieved when he saw Beth not looking at his arm but at his face. He smiled a little at her then he stood and took off his pants before getting into bed in just his wife beater and boxer shorts. He sat up and pretended like he was not watching Beth but they both knew he was. Beth took off her shoes and socks before grabbing her sleeping shorts from her bag. She took off her pants and Merle looked at her underwear even they were innocent just lavender with polka dots. The cut of them was not as innocent as he thought the definitely showed off her nice little ass. Beth pulled on her shorts then took off her jacket.

Beth got into the bed with Merle and leaned over kissing his cheek. "Good night Merle." She whispered to him.

"Ya don't want to do anything?" Merle asked he had been hopeful that she would want to now that they had privacy.

"I'm really tired… how about tomorrow night?" Beth asked. "I mean as long as you have a condom."

"I ain't stupid Angel I have condoms but okay tomorrow works for me then I guess." Merle told her. He smiled and kissed her gently on the lips. He was a bit disappointed that nothing would be happening that night but he did not want her to know that.

Beth moved under the blanket and laid her head on one of the pillows. Merle got himself situated and laid down with Beth facing her. Beth smiled and curled up close to Merle and shut her eyes. He then wrapped an arm around the girl and closed his eyes. It was not the night Merle had been hoping for but the man was very happy to have his blue eyed angel sleeping in his arms. He was able to fall asleep soon after she did keeping her close to his body even in his sleep he wanted to protect the girl.


	13. Why Wait

The next day seemed to be never ending to Merle Dixon. He was so excited for that night that he did not have his mind in hunting the next morning. He missed a shot at a decent sized doe, luckily Daryl picked up his slack and shot the doe down.

"What the hell was that Merle?" Daryl asked in an annoyed tone.

"What do you mean?" Merle asked looking over at Daryl.

"You are kidding right? Jesus Christ I meant the fucking doe! Damn thing almost got away because you weren't paying attention now why weren't you paying attention?" Daryl questioned.

"None of yer damn business Darlina." Merle snapped angrily.

Daryl rolled his eyes, "Yeah whatever let's just get this thing inside."

The two men got the doe inside and Merle skinned it and started to cut it up. He stopped cutting a moment to wipe some sweat off his forehead with a towel one of the girls had found. He looked over at Beth for a moment. He had never noticed how nicely the tank top fit her body showing off her breasts or how her shorts cut off. He wanted to throw her on the ground and fuck her right then and there.

He quickly looked back at the meat in front of him and tried to think about dead animals or his brother or something that would stop himself from getting aroused. Merle did not want to end up with an erection with everyone else around him. The other three were talking so they might not notice but Merle did not want to take the chance. He went back to chopping up the meat not noticing his cuts were more aggressive than they had been before.

"Hey Merle?" Beth asked.

Merle looked up from the meat right to her pretty blue eyes, "What is it Angel?"

"Is everything okay?" She asked.

Merle nodded, "Yeah everything's alright just trying to get the job done quick so we can eat some of this."

Beth nodded, she was unconvinced but she knew that was the only answer she would get out of the man. "Alright Merle if you say so."

Merle watched as Beth turned right back to Carol and started to talk again. When she laughed her watched her breasts move up and down some. Shit it was happening again and he didn't realize it until it was too late. He quickly cleaned off his knife and left the room making his way to the bedroom as quickly as he could. Beth and Carol stopped talking as soon as they saw Merle rush out of the room.

"I think that I'll go check on him… make sure that everything is okay." Beth told the other two.

"Yeah the meat is cut up just fine anyways we can go outside and start a fire, get it cooked." Daryl suggested.

"Yeah sounds like a plan we'll be out in a minute." Beth told him.

Beth watched as Daryl and Carol got the meat onto a plate and headed outside. The girl then headed back towards the master bedroom. She was about to open the door when she heard something inside, moaning and grunting. She quickly opened the door only to see Merle the same way she had before masturbating in bed. Merle saw her and quickly pulled up his boxers.

"Christ woman why don't you knock!" Merle asked in a somewhat angry tone.

"That's why you went in here so fast? I thought we decided to wait until tonight…" Beth said with a frown.

"I couldn't wait with you looking like that sweetheart."

Beth looked down at herself then back up at him, "Like what Merle there is nothing different about me."

"Sexy as hell that's what." He got out of bed and walked over to her. "Teasing me with those shorts showing off yer ass or showing off your tits with that tank top…"

He moved his hand resting it on her ass and pulling her closer. Beth made a sound in shock but let him pull her close. She felt his erection against her thigh which kind of turned her on. She smiled up at the man.

"Now do I really have to wait until tonight sweetheart?" Merle asked.

Beth looked at the door for a moment, "I told Daryl and Carol we would be right out."

"They won't miss us one bit." Merle told her with a smirk.

**Sorry if I had added the smut into this chapter it would have been VERY long but don't fret I am writing the next chapter as soon as this is uploaded.**


	14. No One Heard

Beth looked back at Merle and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He smiled and moved picking her up and carrying her over to the bed. He laid her down and moved on top of her, straddling her waist. He then quickly took off his knife and Beth kicked off her shoes while he did. Merle leaned down and started to kiss Beth again before starting to trail kisses down her neck slowly. He wanted to take her right at that moment but he reminded himself that it was her first time it needed to be slow.

Merle pulled her shirt off and smiled seeing that same pretty lavender bra on her. He slid his hand to her back and fumbled a bit before undoing the clasp getting the bra off and throwing it to the side. Beth moved her arms around his neck and pulled him in and kissed him deeply. Merle moved his hand trailing it down her side as he used his other arm to keep himself up. He slid his tongue of her bottom lip causing the girl to let out a moan. He took the opportunity and let his tongue start to wander in her mouth. Merle was surprised when he felt Beth wrestling her tongue against his. He smirked a bit but let their tongues wrestle before sucking on her bottom lip.

He moved and pushed her panties down some, massaging her thigh. He felt her tense up under his touch. He pulled back and looked down at the girl. Her face was calm but her body said otherwise. She was a virgin he knew that she would be freaked out. He moved his hand from her thigh to her face and gently stroked her cheek.

"It's going to be okay Angel I promise. Just breathe for me okay… relax. I ain't gonna hurt ya." Merle told her.

Beth nodded and took a deep breath and her body stopped relaxed. He smiled and moved his hand down and gently rubbed his fingers over her entrance through her panties. Beth let out a small sound in pleasure making Merle smirk. He then pulled her panties down to her knees and his hand moved back to her. He started to slowly massage her clit with his thumb. She let out a moan now that she was relaxed it felt amazing to her.

He continued rubbing her clit for a little while until she was wet enough then he slid a finger in. He took a few moments to let adjust before he started to slowly thrust the finger in and out. It didn't get much reaction out of Beth at first as she started to get nervous again. She reminded herself to breath and after a little while he had a second finger in and his pumping had become faster.

Beth moaned, "I-I need you Merle… now." She told him voice full of lust.

Merle was a bit shocked by how lustful she sounded she was very turned on and he liked it. He was already hard so he pulled her panties off and quickly pulled his boxers off. He spread her legs and slowly entered her. Beth let out a small gasp and took a few slow breaths as she adjusted. She then wrapped her arms around Merle's neck and started to kiss him hungrily. Merle was able to find a nice slow rhythm as he thrust in and out of Beth.

Beth arched her back and moaned against his lips any fear she had for her first time had melted away and she now needed Merle. She moaned only turning on the man more and making him thrust a little faster. Her hands moved from around his neck lingering on his chest and just touching him anywhere that she could, kissing his neck. Beth soon arched her back sharply and Merle could feel that she was coming close.

The man slowed down and she opened her eyes for a moment. "Don't slow down Merle." She begged to him. He smirked he had wanted to hear her beg. With that he went back to his pace which made Beth very happy. He listened to her moaning, damn sounded beautiful even like this. Merle let out grunts and moans in pleasure as he thrust in and out of her. He knew they were loud and he honestly didn't care.

Beth climaxed and soon after that Merle did and released in her. Wait had he worn a condom? It was one time no way she would get pregnant. He pulled out and laid on the bed next to Beth. The two looked at each other for a moment then Beth smiled and kissed him. Merle kissed her back and wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

"Do you think that they heard?" Beth asked quietly.

"No… not at all Angel." He assured her, kissing her forehead.

Daryl looked over at Carol for a moment unsure of what to say. Carol looked at the home then back at the fire they had started, "I don't think they will be out here to help anytime soon."


End file.
